


Taking A Break

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angsty Schmoop, Artist Castiel, Dean Leaves, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Fights, Heavy Angst, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Leaving Home, Leaving? What Leaving?, M/M, Mates, Mates Castiel/Dean Winchester, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has some things on his mind.</p><p>He can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Oh why do I keep bringing the angst!??
> 
> Sorry if there is grammar issues, I wrote this on my phone since my laptop is broken and the phone sucks.

The next day Dean woke up to Cas clutching his person tightly. He looked up into blue, clear and sober eyes.

His voice was rough from sleep when he spoke, "Hey."

Cas exhaled and loosened his grip, "Hi."

"How long have you been up?"

Cas shrugged, "Couple hours."

Dean felt Cas's forehead, "Do you have a nasty hangover? Need some moltrin?"

Cas shook his head no, "All I need is you. Dean, I didn't mea-"

Cas was cut off from speaking anymore by Dean's lips on his own.

"Just don't be so stupid anymore. We'll be okay with everything."

Cas nodded, then looked down and noticed he was wearing different clothing than what he got drunk in. He rose an eyebrow at Dean

"You're not the only one who can't stand another's smell on you, go take a shower. I can still smell the bitch."

Cas chuckled as Dean used his feet to kick him from the bed.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

Dean laughed and laid back, rubbing his hands over his stomach. He felt fluttering and he smiled.

He could finally feel their pup, the past few months he felt like he was just getting the symptoms. That he actually didn't have a pup in 0 night'shim.65th

He smiled more brightly when he saw Cas's hands cover his own.

"I can't wait to feel her move."

Dean smiled up at him.

Cas rose an eyebrow, "If I remember correctly, you called our pup a girl yesterday."

Dean's cheeks puffed, "I didn't."

Cas shook his head, "No you did. You said she was moving around, you could feel her fluttering." Cas was grinning.

Dean huffed, "Fine. Yes I did. But I was angry and I was trying to get- FINE. I think it'll be a girl!"

Cas grinned widely and leaned down to kiss Dean.

~~~~~~~

The day had carried on but Cas noticed that Dean was a little pulled into himself, he was wary around Cas.

The other Omega's scent was gone, Dean had made sure. He had changed the sheets, washed them and the clothes Cas had worn and sprayed the room with air freshener.

Cas guessed that his nose was a little more sensitive to those smells now that he's pregnant.

Dean didnt act much different. The only reason why Cas noticed was because he knew Dean and he frequently liked to watch him and Sam interact and he had caught Dean's tell.

He moves and shifts his eyes when he is upset and especially if the person who upset him is looking at him.

Dean was in the living room at the moment, playing with Sam and his cars.

Dean looked up when he heard Cas and gave him a smile, it was not the one he use to give him when he smiled at Cas.

Cas walked over to them and bent down, "Hey Sammy. I'm going to take your brother for a moment, okay?"

Sam smiled and nodded, "Okay Cassie!"

Dean looked up to Cas, his eyebrows furrowed.

He stood up, taking Cas's hand when he was offered.

The two walked into the kitchen, far enough away from Sam to talk privately but close enough to see him still.

"What'd you want?"

Cas stared at Dean, he could barely look at him.

"Why are you acting like that?"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed, he glanced at Cas then his eyes darted away, "Like what?"

Cas pointed at him, "Like that. You can't sit still when I'm around and can barely keep your eyes on me. I know you Dean, you're upset with me. Talk to me, what's wrong?"

Cas walked up to Dean and laid his hand on his shoulder, Dean flinched.

"See. You can barely stand being around me. Is it because of what happened yesterday? I didn't mean to ye-"

"Do you still want to be in this family Cas? Do you still want me? This life we're building?" Dean interrupted.

Cas was taken back, he pulled Dean to him, "Of course I do. I love you and I love Sam and our life together." Cas realized why Dean was asking this, "Dean, I know I've been on edge the past few weeks. What with the money issues and me not selling paintings. I know going to a bar getting plastered after a fight was not the best idea. You have every right to question me but you shouldn't have to even question my love for you, for Sam, for our pup. What I did was stupid and purely out of anger and me letting my Alpha get out of control."

Dean was refusing to look at him, Cas took his chin in his hand, tilting his head up.

"I love you. I know your pregnancy hasn't been easy so far and your emotions are out of whack. I'm not helping with losing my cool, but I love you so much. Don't ever doubt that, my love." Cas leaned down and captured Dean's lips in a kiss.

Dean leaned up into the kiss. He was enthralled in all of that was Cas.

When they separated Dean put distance between them, "I-" Dean huffed, he didn't know how to explain himself, "I'm still pissed at you. Royally pissed. You got drunk, let another Omega rub herself all over you, and the worst was you picked Sam up drunk! How could you do that Cas?! What if you got in a crash!" Dean was seething, then he seemed to shrink on himself, wrapping his arms around himself, "Y-You also hurt me... I thought you understood what happened with my parents... But you threw that back at me. How am I supposed to just forget all of that Cas?"

Cas's heart broke with every word Dean said. He didn't know how to fix this.

Dean shook his head, "I-I can't think right now Cas. I feel trapped. I think I'm going to leave for a couple days... Take Sam with me and all, just so I can have some breathing room. I know how I've been acting. Maybe this time appart will be good for us."

Dean was crying and Cas was close to crying now.

Dean left Cas in the kitchen and went and collected Sam, packing a few things for him and his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~

When their things were packed Cas met them at the door.

"You don't need to leave, we were fine this morning."

Dean smiled sadly at Cas, "I know but I started thinking. I just need to clear my head Cas."

Sam looked between the two, he was confused, "De? Why are we leaving?"

Dean smiled and opened the door, "So me and Cas can clear our heads and know what we want. We'll be back." That statement wasn't positive though, if Dean or Cas felt they couldn't do this then they wouldn't.

Even though Cas hated it, he helped Dean pack his car.

He saw Dean out with a heavy heart.


End file.
